Saints Row 4 Ideas/Kha111
(Three years after the events in Saints Row: The Third....) *NOTE* These are not real ideas to be put in the game, It's just i'm expressing my creativity. This is still is being developed..... -BETA- Saints Row 4 ?Changes In Steelport? The Saints are now back in buisness. They got the wealth, reputation, power and the publicity. The Saints has re-innovated Steelport and they worked out a deal with the new mayor of Steelport, James Jannson to get a highway built that can link Steelport and Stilwater which means there is a highway accessible between Steelport and Stilwater. Steelport has changed drastically over the last three years. Steelport has grown by 44%. More skyscrapers has been built, Loren Square and other various parts of the Downtown has been re-built. The transit system of Steelport is back in buisness, also with a taxi cab service and subway tracks has been built. The Syndicate Tower has been torn down and a bigger skyscraper has been built, called the Saints Tower. The neighborhoods in Arapice Island has been torn down and the smog surronding it has been cleared out to build a newly invoated neighborhood called Temple Island with a lot of good rescources such as a big mall, a college, some newly built houses and a amusement park. Loren Square has a new name as is referred to Saints Square. Steelport's Red Light District has been rebuilt also with a plentiful of shops and stores located there. The bridges has been lowered down and 4 new squares has been put on the map: *Dincino Square- A city with 23 skyscrapers circling around it with three boat docks. Also with plentiful shops and stores, also a center piece of buisness and has a two connecting towers with a sky bridge, called Vipaliando Towers. *Faithful Square- A city with 5 high rise office buildings, including a car showroom and a clothing mall with various new clothing stores like Model's Best Friend (a clothing store with designer's clothes), Syndicate Style (a clothing store which sells clothes from all 3 well, 4 old gangs in Saints Row: The Third (Deckers, Luchadores and Morning Star, and let's not forget STAG). Also, fast food places are all over Steelport. Also, it has apartments and strongholds you can buy for a small price. *Spileburg Square- A city with 15 buildings that top to half of the size of the Saints Tower. This also has a variety of stores and shops, including a public swimming pool, a police station, a courthouse, a hospital, a pooling alley and a casino. Let's not forget a bowling alley... *New Factories Square- A city with various things, with 10 high rise buildings, including a nuclear barrel factory and the factory from where all the Saints stuff is processed, such as their energy drinks, clothing, etc. Also, the remains on Magarac Island has been cleaned up and that's itself has been expanded by 20%. A new statue was built with the Saints logo and it beacons Magarac Island with a purple auora at night. Up north from Burns Hill, a beach has been placed there. Also the name has changed from Magarac Island to Saints Island. Steelport has now a much tolerable climate and another island has been built southwest of Saints Square with 10 high rise office buildings called Syndicate Square. Streets in Steelport has been re-consturcted and three bridges and 3 highways has been built to connect all of Steelport-Stilwater. Steelport also has a prision and other recreational stuff. Stilwater has been expanded a little bit. ?New Clothing Stores? Well, just like any other game, you can't forget clothing, right? Okay, I thought of plentiful of new stores: *Let's Pretend, Planet Saints, Nobody Loves Me and Leather & Lace has been upgraded with lots of new clothing. *Model's Best Friend (as i described earlier) sells designer clothes. You cannot buy certain clothing until you process more in the game. *Syndicate Style (as i described earlier) sells clothes that the Morning Star, Deckers, Luchadores and STAG worn. There are also custom styles of clothing, but that's locked until you process in the game. *Dildo n' Mildo is a clothing stores that sells sex oufits and explicit clothing with naked women or men on it. You cannot buy ceritan clothing until you process in the game. *Buisnesswan is a clothing store that sells dress clothes like suits, tuxedos, dresses, and dress clothes. All options are unlocked in the beginning of the game. *Sportsfanaic is a clothing store that sells sportswear and sports-sneakers and etc. You can also make your own shoes, but only in this store and that's not unlocked until you process in the game. *CustomU is a clothing store in which you have a little toolbox in which you can make your own clothing like shorts, socks, bra, wife beater, etc. But you cannot make shoes. *Genki's Nest is a clothing store that sells Professor Genki rares, but not unlocked into you have beaten the game. If you try and go there in any location while you havent beat the game, two men will be standing in front, pushing you to the ground if you try to enter and will say: Ma'am/Sir, this place is under "new tenants" which means that it's under development. You can kill them, but you will be re-spawned to the other side of the street and preventing you from entering you beat the game. ?A whole new system of the Character Creation? The Character Creation System itself has been re-done. The pixelation for nudity has been removed for both women and men, allowing more creations. There is also a new feature where you can save a created character in a gallery called Created Characters and you can choose to play as that selected character by accesing "Customized Characters" in a Saints Crib. The new features in customization: Body Features *Gender *Race of Orgin (African-American, Caucusian, Hispanic, English, Asian, Mexician, German, Canadian, Arabian, Japanese, Chinese, Jamician, African, Indian, Greek) *Body Style (Average, Strong, Fat, Brute, Skinny, Broom-stick, Featherweight, Heavyweight) *Skin Style *Body Mask (Farmer Tan, Bikini Tan(Female only), Thong Tan(Female only), Leg Tan, Breifs Tan(Male only), Wife Beater Tan(Male only) *Age 0-100 *Sex appeal (Breasts) 0-100 (Female only) *Sex appeal 2 (Butt) 0-100 (Female only) *Sex appeal (Anus) 0-100 (Male only) *Sex appeal 2 (Testicals) 0-100 (Male only) *Nipple style (Female only) *Pubichair 0-100 Face Features *Facial Features *Crown (Skull top Width/Height, Skull back Depth/Width, Neck back Depth/Width) *Forehead style (Depth/Width) *Eyebrow style (Spacing/Depth/Width) *Eye style (Spacing/Depth/Height/Size, Eye folds height, Upper/Lower eyelid height, Iris size, Eye style) *Eye Coloring (10 options) *Ear style (Spacing/Depth/Width/Length/Height/ Elevation/Angle/Openness/Roll, Lobe Height/Size, Tip Spacing) *Cheekbone Style (Temple Spacing/Depth/Width, Cheekbone Spacing/Depth/Height/Size, Cheek Spacing/Depth/Height, Jowl Spacing/Depth/Height) *Nose style (Bridge Depth/Height/Width, Nose Depth/Elevation, Slope Depth/Height/Width, Tip Depth/Elevation/Width/Height, Nostril Spacing/Depth/Elevation/Width/Height, Septum Height/Width) *Mouth style (Mouth Depth/Elevation/Width, Lip Upper/Lower Middle/Side Height/Size, Mouth Side Depth) *Chin style (Chin Depth/Elevation/Width/Height, Double Chin Depth/Width/Height) *Jaw style (Jaw Spacing/Depth/Height) Hair Features *Hair style *Facial hair *Eyebrows *Eyelashes *Hair accesory color Makeup Features *Eyeliner *Eyeshadow *Face makeup *Cheeks *Lips Personality Features *MALE VOICE 1 *MALE VOICE 2 *MALE VOICE 3 *MALE VOICE 4 *MALE VOICE 5 *MALE VOICE 6 *MALE VOICE 7 *MALE VOICE 8 *MALE VOICE 9 *MALE VOICE 10 *MALE VOICE 11 *MALE VOICE 12 *MALE VOICE 13 *MALE VOICE 14 *MALE VOICE 15 *FEMALE VOICE 1 *FEMALE VOICE 2 *FEMALE VOICE 3 *FEMALE VOICE 4 *FEMALE VOICE 5 *FEMALE VOICE 6 *FEMALE VOICE 7 *FEMALE VOICE 8 *FEMALE VOICE 9 *FEMALE VOICE 10 *FEMALE VOICE 11 *FEMALE VOICE 12 *FEMALE VOICE 13 *FEMALE VOICE 14 *FEMALE VOICE 15 *CAT SLANG *ZOMBIE SLANG *DOG SLANG *BRUTE *ZIMOS'S VOICE ?New Weapons? Saints Row 4 weapons *.367 Calibur Sheperd G6-Handgun *GeForce P90 616 Series-Assualt Rifle *Cobusten Assualt Rifle .457-Assualt Rifle *Magnus 316 Pistol-Handgun *Barrel Sickel Shotgun-Shotgun *Soul Calibur .357-Handgun *Java Double Barrel-Shotgun *Daldeaus Incernirator-Special *Dominatrix Gun- Handgun *Brass Knuckles-Melee *Nailed Bat-Melee *P62 Machine Gun-Special *Maine Viper Clip-Shotgun *Samurai Sword-Melee *Super Satchel Charges-Explosives *Laser AK-47-Assualt Rifle *Super Apocafists-Melee *Vadim Vador Launcher-Special *Super Penetrator- Melee *Dildo Zapper-Special *Vazim Vapor 6146-SMG *Vulv390-SMG *Nudijava Sawwer-SMG *Electric Sword-Melee *Atomic Bomb-Explosives Returning weapons from Saints Row 3 *Penetrator-Melee *D4TH Blossom-SMG *Cyber Blaster-Special *Nocturne-Melee *RC Posessor-Special *45 Sheperd-Handgun *KA-1 Kobra-Handgun *Annhilator-Special *Viper Laser Rifle-Assualt Rifle *Woodsman-Meelee *Baseball Bat-Melee *Stun Gun- Melee *Tek Z-10-SMG *K-8 Krukov-Assualt Rifle *Fart In A Jar-Explosives *Flashbangs-Explosives *Grenades-Explosives *Electric Grenades-Explosives *Molotov Cocktails-Explosives *Sonic Boom-Special ?New Features/Options? You can now dual wield any type of weapon without no abilites. All you have to do is complete 15 missions to dual-wield weapons. You can also go naked without no pixelation and animals and kids are in Saints Row 4 for the first time in history. You can also have sex and meet your soulmate and Whored Mode never been better. You can import any in-game characters from your created characters gallery or import a current character and you get to design your own whored mode stages and emenies with over 200 pre-loaded customations. Also, CO-OP gameplay and online gameplay never been better. I don't have any ideas for online gameplay yet or co-op, as this is still under development. There are more cutscenes and better graphics than SR3. Also, you don't have to purchase abilites with money anymore. There is a new thing called Ability Points. You gain them from killing people and beating missions, you can even get them if you level up in respect. I havent not made a abilites list yet, but that will come over time...... But, there are more options out there.... ?The Story? Now, you probably want some missions, right? Ok, I will put some missions, but more options and sh*t is coming later. Create a character: After 5 minutes in a cutscene that can't be skipped about the new Steelport, you get to create your character. Mission 1: A Unexpected Return After three years of getting Steelport on track, Saints finally succeded and all gang operations were released from the city, and police force was modded a bit. At the Saints Tower, it is you (The Protagnist), Oleg and Pierce who are playing chess and The Protagnist is getting ready to go to Speilburg Square for an important speech for the new city of Steelport that is under new management. Pierce says: "Look at the new boss of the city, Hehe!" ''And then the Protagnist reply: "''Yep, this city finally done from suffering in the dick looking hands of STAG and Morning Star." Then The Protaginst, Pierce and Oleg chat about how they are going to improve and run the city some more and Pierce offers to drive you to the courthouse and he brings along the Criminal so Oleg can go with you for protection. (There is also a banging soundtrack on the game.) Pierce turns on Bille Jean by Michael Jackson and The Protganist and Pierce and Oleg sings to the song while on the way to the courthouse. OBJECTIVE: Get To Spielburg Square at the Courthouse. Once you arrive there, the janitorial workers at the courthouse gives The Protganist compliments and over 50,000 people are standing in front of the courthouse waiting for you to stand on the podium. Cutscene 1: You stand up on the podium speaking to the people how Steelport used to be three years ago, and you explain how Steelport has really changed and made things for the better. As you say how much killing you had to do to get Steelport and make it our own (Saints), you also say that the people made it their own also. Just before you were about to say the last word, a black and red car pulls up with tinted windows and a gun sticking out, firing bullets and causing chaos. The Protganist is almost shot, but Pierce got in the way at the right time and he took a bullet to the stomach and you have a time limit to stop the car and take Pierce to the hospital before the car gets away and Pierce dies. OBJECTIVE: Chase the suspicious car an get Pierce to a hospital. You are chasing the car around Spielburg Square and soon as you get to the Saints Tower, the car ignites nitrous, making it almost possible for the car to get away. You have exactly 10 minutes and another 5 to chase the car down and take Pierce to get treated.for his gun wound. Soon as you get by Planet Saints in Saints Square, the car slows down from extreme damage because Oleg helped shoot the car. Cutscene 2: Soon as the car stops, someone steps out, and it is your old pal Dex who came back for revenge, but he failed. Dex and The Protganist start arguing, trading harsh words and Oleg yells:"GOD DAMMIT! PIERCE IS GOING TO DIE!! GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL!!" You jet in the car and Dex gives a mischevious look. Oh yes..... I'm going to get revenge.... OBJECTIVE: Get Pierce to the hospital. You have exactly 5 minutes to get Pierce to the hospital or he dies. While you are on the way, Pierce says all his secrets before he dies and the Protganist just keeps saying: "You wont die, don't worry, Pierce." If you get him to the hospital sucessfully, he wont die. Cutscene 3: While Pierce is being carried in a room outback for treatment, Pierce says: "The saints still got it, baby". You passed the mission, congrats. REWARDS: $3,000, +5 respect, 5 Ability Points and you got the Saints Tower as a crib and the courthouse as a crib also. Mission 2: My Engagement with Josh Birk While you walk out the hospital, You get a phone call from Kinzie saying she wants to see how your holding up and you tell her Pierce has been shot and she says drop by her place in Brickston and she says she needs to talk with you. OBJECTIVE: Drive to Kinzie's house. So you steal a car and drive to Kinzie's place, which she moved to New Baranec because they were doing construction work near her old hideout. Cutscene 1: You go to look for Kinzie and you can hear moaning sounds from the bedroom by the 2nd bathroom. You open it up and she's having sex with Josh Birk. "OH MY GOD!!! YOU SERIOUS?" The protagnist blured out. Kinzie also had a major change in her outfit. She now wears a black tank-top with half of her chest showing and her breasts got bigger by 20%. She wears the same jeans but, she has on white sports sneakers. Kinzie says: "What are you doing in here"? and The Protganist replies: "You told me to fucking come here!" Josh Birk says: "Should we stop?" Kinzie says to Josh Birk, we'll make love later..... And Kinzie puts her stuff on and her and The Protganist goes to the coffee table in the dining room to talk. Kinzie's freckles and gone and her hair is black and it's long. She talks about how she's getting married to Josh Birk and she wants you to go pick up a ring from Buisnesswan and bring it back to her and she will pay you for it. Sure, this is a shitty mission, but you enounter someone. OBJECTIVE: Drive to Buisnesswan in New Baranec to get Kinzie's ring. You get there sucessfully and after you pick up the ring, it goes to a cutscene. Cutscene 2: You see one of the DeWynter sisters, Kiki DeWynter. Viola died along with Shaundi and Burt Reynolds. She informs you about how the Morning Star and Deckers are teaming up to bomb Stilwater and they merged together and made a new gang group, called MornDecker. Dex is running it and 3 other gangs are in the game now. These gangs are called Death's Wrath, Avenged Strongholders and Save Me. You get Kiki DeWynter as a homie at the end of the mission. OBJECTIVE: Deliver the ring back to Kinzie. You go back to Kinzie's place and deliver the ring sucessfully and you tell her how you saw Kiki DeWynter and how the Deckers and Morning Star teamed up to form a new group along with others. And Kinzie exclaims how she's both a hacker and a fighter. She says she's going to have sex with Josh Birk more and she'll call you later. Hope she used a condom, lol. You passed the mission, congrats. REWARDS: $3,000, +7 respect, 5 Ability Points and Kinzie's house is a crib and Kiki DeWynter is a homie, so is Josh Birk and Kinzie. Mission 3: Bombing of Stilwater While you call up Oleg, he wants you to meet him in the hospital in Pierce's room. He says there are some things he have to crack down and talk about to you. OBJECTIVE: Drive to the hospital in Spielburg Square to meet up with Oleg and Pierce. As soon as you catch the elevator to Floor 50, go to Room 3601. Cutscene 1: Soon as you get up to Pierce's room, Oleg says pull up a chair and sit. You ask Pierce how he's doing and he says: "Never been better... I get released in 4 days." You talk to Oleg and Pierce about what Kiki DeWynter told you. You say: "''The Deckers and Morning Star joined sides, they are gone try to bomb Stilwater". ''Pierce says he can't be released yet, so he checks out and says he'll take some painkillers to wash the pain off. Soon as Pierce is ready, you head out. OBJECTIVE: Go to the Saints HQ in Saints Square to get some weapons. Soon as you get to Saints HQ, you take the D4TH Blossom, Vadim Vador Launcher, Super Apoca-fists, K-8 Krukov, and the KA-1 Cobra. You must go to Header Lane Highway in Bridgeport because that's the highway that links Stilwater and Steelport. OBJECTIVE: Go to Stilwater. While on the way, you have the first encounter with Death's Wrath, Avenged Strongholders and Save Me who also teamed up with the Morning Star and Deckers. They are in helicopters, using rockets to try and kill you. Your in the Criminal, which has a health blip over the top of the roof. You have to play as Pierce and shoot down the helicopters while The Protganist is driving. OBJECTIVE: Defend yourself. After you shoot the helicopters down, the highway didn't suffer any damage, but some of the cars exploded and flipped over. Cutscene 2: While taking the up-route on the Header Lane Highway, a MornDecker blows you off the road without warning, making you fall into the ocean. You don't die, but you must swim the way to Stilwater. OBJECTIVE: Swim to Stilwater. You are swimming there when you, Oleg and Pierce are talking about the events that just took place and what they are going to do about it. They don't land in Stilwater, they unexpectedly discover a new city called Carvport. It's way bigger than Stilwater and Steelport, and there are over 200 skyscrapers that pierce the clouds. But, the city is vacant and there is no power or no way to get home. While looking around with the new city, they need a lift to Stilwater and they call Kinzie to bring the chopper and a big one so Oleg can fit. While Kinzie brings Josh Birk and the chopper, they head for Stilwater to stop MornDecker. MornDecker are trying to bomb the Philips Building and they dug underground a couple months ago to set bombs down there. Cutscene 3: The MornDecker HQ is located on a new part of Stilwater called MornDecker Island. That also has 5 high rise buildings including a statue of Philipe Loren. They fly there and kill the guards and ravage inside. OBJECTIVE: Get to Floor 100. The building you are in has 100 floors, so you must reach Floor 100 to deactivate the bombs. At first, Morning Star gang members in Decker's Styled clothes will try to fist fight you from Floors 1-15. You can use the Super Apoca-fists which will send them flying at great speed and they will explode before they touch the wall. The floors from 15-99 has guns. This is one of the longest missions in the game, so you may get lazy. Soon as you get to Floor 99, it's full of brutes with incerators, so you have to be careful. You get a unlimited supply of ammo, so you should be good to go. Soon as you reach Floor 100, there is a blip you walk in, then a cutscene. Cutscene 3: While you are deactivating the bombs, Matt Miller steps in with a all new outfit and attitude, Since he was bitched three years ago, Matt Miller has became strong and psychotic. He has built a bit muscle, his hair is dyed black and red, he wears a short sleeve shirt with a big star on it and he wears baggy jeans with some hiking boots. The Protganist looks puzzled and confused because Matt Miller looks different and Matt says: "Well, Well.... Nice to see you again, bitch. Who's the bitch now? I am going to blow up your city! Super Brute, get this peasant! The Super Brute comes storming out, you can't attack him because he's over 12 feet tall and he'll send you driving into the wall, killing you. OBJECTIVE: Run from the Super Brute. The Super Brute is so big that the building shakes. So, you will be slowed down a bit. You will be sent down a long way of stairs until you can get to the First Floor. A blip will show up saying what floor you're on and how far you are from the brute. When you reach Floor 1, Oleg will assist you to try and wrestle with the brute, but Oleg is thrown into a wall at great force and knocked unconcious. Then, Pierce comes with a Saints Version of a Super Brute who is like Oleg. The two super brutes wrestle and you must play as the Saints Version of the Super Brute. Category:Blog posts